Accomplishments: 1. Higher than expected accrual to the phase III clinical trial, NSABP B38 with projected complete in 4/2007.2. NSABP B30 had another interim analysis but the results have not been made public at this time. 3. Adjuvant trastuzumab (Herceptin) results were published in the NEJM which conclude that the disease-free survival was increased by an absolute number of 18% in patients who received trastuzumab. This is a truly remarkable benefit utilizing a biologic therapy. It indicates that if the correct target is identified that is responsible for carcinogenesis and this is based on biology that major advances can be made.